Always Wanted
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Shawn and Morgan didn't have good luck with their past relationships. When they realized the wrong choices they made, Morgan is hiding something and Shawn is experiencing new feelings for someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Always Wanted

**Author: **Multi Shipper Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boy Meets World.

**Summary: **Shawn and Morgan didn't have good luck with their past relationships. When they realized the wrong choices they made, Morgan is hiding something and Shawn is experiencing new feelings for someone.

**Author's Note: **It's a Shawn/Morgan story. I just thought it would be different for this fandom. I know they have a big age gap so I decreased it a little. Morgan is 19 and (it's years after the finale episode) I'm guessing Shawn would be 25. I hope you'll enjoy this and please review! :)

* * *

Rays of sun seeped through the blinds of the window lighting up the whole room. A very short orange dress was on the floor along with a colorful pattern bra, hot pink panties, and silver high heels.

However, the girl who was lying in the bed was unaware of her unclean room. Purple covers covered her head and her messy blonde hair was over the place. She slowly lifted her eyes not wanting to get up, but she had to. When she did, she pulled the covers off of her to get ready for the day, but she quickly covered herself as if there was someone in the room watching her. She was naked and didn't know why.

When she tried to think about it, her head started to hurt and knew she has a hangover. A very bad one than usual. She got ready anyway with the question hung in the air.

The day wasn't ordinary for Morgan Matthews.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs as her head kept throbbing. Water was a cure to get over a hangover, she knew that much. She wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible before she'll go to school. She didn't know why she decided to get drunk on a school night. She must have been really depressed since she did.

Then, it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

Casey Reed, her so called boyfriend, got caught cheating on her when she was at Chubbies. She was with her two big brothers and her eldest brother's friend, Shawn Hunter. It hurt more than cutting her wrist, though she never experienced that. It was similar like someone slicing her heart. It's broken.

Morgan left. Abandoned her brothers and Shawn. She didn't care what they did to Casey. Whatever they did, he deserved it. She called her friends for a night out and wore her friend's dress. They're almost like twins with their bodies; they always share clothes. That's how she got dressed, but didn't explain why she woke up naked.

That part was still fuzzy.

"Hey, Morgan," It was her brother, Joshua. He's twelve being the youngest of the Matthews. Morgan had to get used to not being the baby of the family anymore and she grown to love that she's a big sister. "Can you drive me and Brody to school?"

His voice hurt her ears and he sounded like he spoke so loud to her. She massaged her head because those painkillers she took didn't work like magic.

"Sure. I'll drive you to school."

"...And Brody." He added, curiously wondering why his sister was acting odd.

"And Cody." She assured and made toast. She was unaware of the exchanged looks her little brother and Brody did.

"What's wrong with you?"

Morgan turned around. "Nothing!" She snapped.

Josh shrugged. "Whatever." He pulled out Cinnamon Toast Crunch and made some for himself and for his friend.

They ate their breakfast and Amy came downstairs dressed for work. Alan already left early in the morning to go to his store.

"Sorry, guys, I can't make you breakfast this morning..." Amy went on as she quickly put on her earrings.

"That's fine, Mom," Josh said with a mouth full of cereal. "Morgan will take us to school."

Amy turned gratefully to her only daughter. "Really?"

"Yeppers." Morgan and have the last bite of her toast.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her daughter's uncharacteristic behavior. She always knew Morgan wasn't a morning person, but wouldn't act like that. Her motherly intuition was speaking; she knew something was wrong with her. Her brown eyes searched her daughter's face for clues.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Amy gasped and was in shock and disappointed. "Morgan, you have a hangover!"

"How can you tell?" She started to feel queasy. The toast didn't settle right with her stomach.

"Well, for one thing, your eyes are red and have bags under them, you can barely stand..." Amy sighed. "Must I go on?"

"Was that rhetorical?" Morgan asked drowsily.

"You're not taking Josh to school nor are you going to school!" Amy ordered. "Am I clear?"

"If you stop shouting at me then yes!" Morgan exclaimed being annoyed. She already had a rough time last night and didn't want it with her mother especially in the morning.

"I'll take you guys to school, but we have to go now," Josh and Brody quickly finished off their breakfast and went to her car. Once they're out of earshot, Amy said to her daughter in a more calm and soothing voice. "Cory and Eric explained what happened with you and Casey. I'm sorry he cheated on you, but to get over it by drinking isn't the solution. You should know better than that."

"I do..." She was about to say more, then felt like she was going to puke. She did in the sink.

"You'll be cleaning that up," Amy told her and left the house. "And you're grounded for two weeks."

All day, Morgan laid on the couch watching television. Jersey Shore was on and she knew the show was stupid, but it was her guilty pleasure. Throughout her day, she mostly slept and texted her friends even though they're still at school. It was in the afternoon. She felt much better than she did in the morning.

She texted one of her friends, Ashley Griffin. She was texting Jenna Perry for a while, but she had class. Ashley was free, she was at study hall.

_I have ur dress._ - Morgan

_K. Y aren't u at school?_ - Ashley

_Hangover. _- Morgan

_I knew u couldn't handle it. Lol. :)_ - Ashley

_Shut up. You'll have a hangover 2._ - Morgan

_Sorry about Casey. But ur other friend was hot. Go_ _for him._ - Ashley

Morgan was confused at that. Other friend? There were only three of them when they were at the bar.

_Other friend?_ - Morgan

_Shawn Hunter, I think? _- Ashley

Every piece of the puzzle had fallen perfectly into place. She had thought Shawn was somewhere last night after the bar. He was the one who took her home. She thought Cory and Eric did, though that didn't explain why she woke up naked. She finally understood why - she had sex with him. No wonder he left. He must have been so ashamed of himself. She is too now that she realizes.

_OMG! I think I had sex w/him! _- Morgan

_There you go! :) _- Ashley

_That's not a good thing! He's my brother's best friend._ - Morgan

_Bummer. Bell rang. G2g 2 Turner's! Ttyl! _- Ashley

_Ttyl! Bye! _- Morgan

The revelation made her lie on the bed in disbelief. She wished she had the power to go back in time to stop what she started with Shawn. She couldn't tell her family about it so she decided to keep it a secret. She would have talk to Shawn for confirmation because she feels like she's going crazy.

Morgan knew her brothers, Topanga, and Shawn was coming over to eat dinner. They were visiting from New York. Topanga wasn't with them last night because she had work. She hoped she can have a moment alone with Shawn to discuss what happened.

Sometime later, she fell asleep and the doorbell rang which jerked her awake. It was passed 3:00 when she checked the time on her cell phone. She had no idea how long she slept. She got up to answer the door.

It was her two best friends, Ashley and Jenna.

"We have your homework." Jenna said, carrying Morgan's stuff in her arms.

"Thanks." Morgan closed the door as they entered and joined her on the couch.

"Ashley told me what you did with Shawn." She smirked putting Morgan's homework on the table.

Morgan quickly turned her head to Ashley with a glare. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"No."

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a secret?" Jenna presumed.

"Of course!" Morgan exclaimed as if it were supposed to be obvious. "He, my brothers, and Topanga are going to eat over here tonight. I hope I can grab him alone to talk."

The girls continued to talk some more. Morgan gave Ashley her dress and shoes. She let them know she'll be grounded for two weeks.

Once they left, she worked on her homework. Apparently, she had an English test to prepare for, Math, and History homework. She worked on it what felt like for hours. Around at four, her mother came home.

"Hey, Morgan," Amy greeted her daughter casually. "You're in the mood to do homework? The hangover must have passed."

"Thankfully. Ash and Jenna brought it over," She looked at her. "Where's Josh?"

"He has soccer practice. Your Dad will pick him up when he's done with work."

Morgan worked on her homework for some more and saved the studying for her test later. It's on Friday and it's Monday so she'll have plenty of time; plus, it's Mr. Turner, she finds his tests easy.

She's in her room waiting for when the rest of the crew would show up. She occupied herself by listening to music, painting her nails, and other things.

She heard the door closed which perked her and she went downstairs. She thought it would be Shawn, but it was just her father and Josh. Disappointment sunk in, but she controlled herself. She walked further into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted.

"Hey, Morgan," Alan greeted back. "You know I'm not happy with you."

She knows what he's talking about. "Yeah. I won't do it again. Promise."

"You always say that."

"This time I mean it." Morgan smiled knowing fully well that she has him wrapped around his finger. She was his only and little girl, after all.

Alan didn't quite believe that. "Right. I heard Casey cheated on you. Never date again."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, guys will always be jerks. I just need to find the perfect one."

"You can," He smirked. "When you're thirty."

"Very funny." She said in a dull voice.

"I'm serious."

Morgan rolled her eyes again not taking him seriously.

Time went by, and eventually, Cory, Eric, Topanga, and Shawn arrived. Amy was almost done cooking dinner; she made pasta with bread and salad. They entered in the front door and Morgan, her parents, and Josh greeted them.

When she reached to Shawn, she was hesitant on whether she should hug him or not. Shawn looked uneasy to see Morgan as well. They just smiled at each other as Shawn uncomfortably scratched the back of his head acting like he's not noticing her.

"Who is she?" Amy asked interested smiling at the woman who stands in between Eric and Shawn.

Morgan was so focused on Shawn that she didn't realize he brought another person. The girl was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, a few inches taller than Topanga, and has tan skin.

"She's my girlfriend, Heather." Shawn introduced. His eyes briefly flickered to Morgan as if for a reaction then back to her parents. She didn't know how to react.

"Nice to meet you, Heather." Amy held out a hand for her to shake. Heather took her hand and shook it smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too." Heather said.

Amy introduced the rest of her family to her and led them all to the kitchen. Morgan was speechless that she didn't want to talk to Shawn. Not yet. She could just watch him go in awe because of what they did and have a girlfriend. Though, maybe that should be expected. She's just a girl and who Heather is is a woman. A competition shouldn't exist.

Shawn ignored her as he entered the kitchen and paid attention to everyone else. She slowly followed them and felt like someone cut her heart again.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan was glad neither of her parents noticed she barely ate. They were too busy talking to Eric, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. She just twirled her fork around the noodles and took a few bites. She did the same with her chicken and peas.

She couldn't believe Shawn has the audacity to bring his girlfriend along after what they did. In a way, she did understand because Heather is more beautiful than her in many ways. She also knew when they were younger, Shawn had playboy ways and maybe even still does. Maybe she should just give up on guys entirely; she hates being constantly used.

"Morgan," She lifted her head to look at Josh. "Can you pass me the bread?" He sounds annoyed and she thought he said that more than once.

"Sure..." She gave the small basket of bread to him and passed the butter.

"I said that about a hundred times..." Josh muttered.

"Shut up."

"Guys..." Amy gently chided.

"So, Shawn," Alan said casually so he wouldn't let his youngest children's fight escalate. "What are you doing now? Still writing?"

"Yeah. I did stuff for newspapers, magazines, and other things like that." Shawn could barely look at Alan. She doesn't know Shawn that well like Cory does, but can tell he's uncomfortable speaking to him. She sometimes sees his eyes flicker to him once in a while for acknowledgment. She's surprised he can still be able to sit next to Cory and join him in conversation.

"What about you Heather?"

Morgan didn't care much to listen to her at the moment. She felt uncomfortable too and excused herself to use the bathroom, but sister in law stopped her. She sat where she was and Topanga proudly rose from her seat with a smile plastered on her face. A special announcement was coming, that was obvious. She looked at Cory and there was a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

At that second, everyone congratulated her. Well, everyone as in Morgan, Josh, Amy, Alan, and Eric. Of course Shawn would know too and since Heather is his girlfriend so would she. Shawn is like a third brother to Cory.

A discussion of babies had erupted and Morgan didn't want to hear that. She went to the bathroom and suddenly felt cooler when she exited the kitchen for some reason. Before she could go upstairs, she heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice.

"Hey," It was Shawn.

Morgan turned around with her arms crossed. "Your girlfriend seems nice." He winced and he deserved it.

"She's not my girlfriend," Morgan rolled her eyes; she knew it. "We're just a one time thing."

"Like you were with me?"

"What happened..." He was going to say 'last night', but with her family so close he couldn't. He didn't want them to hear. "I didn't mean it. I mean, I shouldn't have done what I did. You were drunk-"

She rolled her eyes. "I said I was _tipsy_."

"What's worse, your my best friend's sister. I can't hurt Cory like that."

Morgan felt furious. "So, it's okay for you to hurt me by bringing Heather here?"

Shawn drew out a sigh out of frustration. "It's not like that-"

She shook her head in shame as she walked upstairs. "Whatever."

Shawn knew what he did to Morgan was wrong. He met Heather a few weeks ago at a bar and things went from there. Neither of them would say they're dating or like friends, but often have one night stands. She's not the first woman he experienced that with.

What made him have sex with Morgan, he had no idea. Maybe he did and the reason hasn't decided to come to surface. He remembered what happened: she kissed him first. Some electric shock happened there then like a spark. He was shocked and tried to calm her down because he figured she was still worked up over Casey, but she wasn't. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She kissed him again and he liked it. They made out and the thought of kissing Cory's little sister left his mind. Something about Morgan intrigued him, and as corny as it sounds, she's not like other girls he had come across. When she allowed him to unzip her dress, he lost it and so did she.

He could tell never tell Cory what they did.

Shawn woke up then having to leave. It was usual for him to do that and to do that go Morgan was different. Unlike the other girls, she got hurt and she had a right to be hurt because of his stupidity. He would like to make things right between them, but that task seems impossible. As of right now, he's with Heather and couldn't see him repair a friendship with Morgan.

He found himself in the kitchen and he finished up of what was left of his meal. To get rid of some of the guilt, he offered to clean the dishes. Josh was thankful for that because, supposedly, it was his turn. Cory helped him too by drying them and putting them away.

The others went to the living room to chat. Shawn assumed Morgan would be down with them by now. He was going to ask Cory a question about Morgan, but he started to speak.

"Are you and Heather thinking about being in a relationship? You two are together almost all the time."

"We've seen each other sometimes not _all the time_."

"I said _almost_. Why won't you give her a chance?" Shawn wouldn't dare to say '_Because I think I like your sister_.' Not love, not yet. Throughout washing dishes, he knew he held an attraction to Morgan because what he felt with her was rare and didn't felt that way since Angela.

"I'm not ready for a relationship." He answered simply.

"Don't worry, you will. Maybe with Heather or not."

The two gentlemen walked out of the kitchen together to join the others who were chatting merrily. Cory sat next to Topanga on the couch and Shawn sat in between him and Heather. The others sat on the chair and Morgan and Shawn avoided eye contact.

_So much for wanting to speak to him alone_, thought Morgan miserably. She listened to Topanga talk about her pregnancy to her mother and she gave her some tips which was lead to share stories about her children's childhoods. Her parents ignored Cory's protests and Topanga and Heather encouraged them.

The next day, Morgan drove to John Adams High after taking Josh to his middle school. She was at her locker getting things for her next classes. From the corner of her eye, she saw Casey at his own locker which wasn't far away from hers. She ignored him as much as she could, yet, he saw her once his friends went away. Then, he approached to her.

Morgan closed her locker and was about to walk away, but he stepped in front of her much to her annoyance.

"Just to let you know, I didn't kiss her or do anything like that."

"How can I believe you?" Morgan looked at him, but not at his face. If she would take one look at his blue eyes, she would probably forgive him too easily. Instead, she stared at his messy black hair.

"We just arrived fifteen minutes before you did and I got punched by your brother."

She knew she shouldn't, but she looked at his eyes and asked with a smirk. "Which one?"

"Uh...the one with the black leather jacket on and the five o' clock beard."

She was shocked. The person he described wasn't any of her brothers, but surprisingly, it was Shawn.

"That's not my brother. He's Cory's best friend. Shawn Hunter." Morgan explained.

"Oh...well, because of that, it ended because Leah didn't like how everything turned out."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Sorry we ruined your date."

"No, let me explain-"

"I'm just done with you, Casey." She walked away to her homeroom which was in Mr. Turner's classroom.

She took her seat in the second row and it was the last desk. She gets good grades in some of her classes and Mr. Turner puts his good students in the back and the typical and misbehaving ones in the front. Sadly, Jenna was in the front because she was known to pass notes and talk a lot during class. So was Ashley, but she got better at it through her school years and Morgan was glad she's next to her. She listened to Mr. Turner's lecture with feign interest.

Morgan kept thinking over that Shawn punched Casey for her. If they never had sex, she can see that as a friendly thing to do. She was sure Eric and Cory would have done something. She's trying to figure out Shawn's feelings for her, but the conclusion was nothing. She doesn't know him that well; she can't figure him out.

_Why would he do that for me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan, Ashley, and Jenna was in the Matthews living room doing their homework. Avril Lavigne's voice sings Sk8er Boi from the radio that's on the table.

The door rang and Morgan answered it. She had a silly hope to believe it's Shawn, but he's already back at New York with the guys. No way he'd come back for her. He has adult things to do.

Instead, it was Casey.

The other girls noticed and turned the radio off. They acted like they're doing their homework, but Morgan knows them better than that. They're listening.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Can't we just give each other another shot?"

"Can't you just take a rejection?"

He sighed. "...Can we talk in the kitchen."

"I have homework." She doesn't care much about, but wants him to leave her alone.

"Five minutes. Promise."

Morgan wished she wouldn't cave in. She doesn't know why. She wanted to give him a second chance. Cheaters like him don't deserve a second chance. Ever. But he's her first boyfriend and she's new to dating and having relationships. She doesn't like to think of that as an excuse, though. That's honesty.

"Fine," She grumbled and walked to the kitchen with him following behind. She ignored her friend's shocked stares. They're in the kitchen. She looked at him with eyes crossed. "Talk."

"I'm sorry you had to walk in. It's not what you think. We're just good friends," She rolled her eyes. "Seriously. We were catching up. C'mon, Morgan," He pleaded and grabbed both her hands. "Don't you trust me?"

"Sometimes," They looked at each other and she felt herself melting from his blue eyes. She hates herself, but maybe she did overreacted a bit. "Okay," He made a broad smile. "It's all misunderstanding. We're back together."

"I love you." Casey kissed her.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He exited to the kitchen door and Morgan went back inside the living room. Her friends were eager to listen for the details; they had stopped their work and look at her.

"What happened?" Jenna asked she explained they're back together.

"Knew it," Ashley figured and continued her English. "I know the look on your face. Always dazed when you kiss him."

"What made you get back with him?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I immediately felt sorry and thought it was a misunderstanding. I guess I'm a softy."

"We're with you all the way if Casey screws up again." Ashley assured.

* * *

Cory hung out at Shawn's apartment. It was just the two men lounging on the couch eating snacks and watching television. Eric was at work. Cory still had no idea what happened with his sister and Shawn. Shawn's not sure if he'll ever tell him.

"Why aren't you with Topanga?" Shawn asked.

"She's angry with me right now," Cory answered and his best friend shook his head. As hormonal she is, Topanga is supposedly always mad at him for something. "Her craving lately is potato chips - anything salty - and I made a joke..."

"Oh no..." Shawn sighed knowing where the conversation will lead to.

"I said that we should rent a truck load of potato chips for you and have them deliver it to us. She said she couldn't help how much she eats and claimed I called her fat and now..." He looked at his friend hopefully. "Can I sleep on your couch?"

"Sure," Shawn chuckled. He took a sip of his coke being fidgety. Cory didn't notice. He wanted to ask a question and it had to deal with his little sister. "Um...hey, Cor?" The boy in question looked at him. "I was wondering if...what would you do if someone hurt Morgan?"

Cory thought about it for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"Um...if she got hurt by sleeping with an older guy or something..."

"I'll kill him," His answer didn't make Shawn feel better. He gulped. "But I know Morgan is smart enough not to go for older guys."

"Really?"_ Well, you're wrong,_ he thought, _but we were intoxicated._

He nodded. "I would hope so."

A wave of guilt washes through him. He felt like he had lied to his friend. Their friendship lasted through many years. He doesn't want that to go all away because of what he did. Was it a mistake? Shawn wasn't sure. It was like he knew what he was doing and so did Morgan; they released their true feelings to each other. The worst way they did it when they're drunk.

Cory told him to rescue her from her friend's party. He could have easily rejected that and let Eric do it. But, Eric needed to calm down after what happened with that jerk Casey. Especially, what he had done to him. Did Shawn merely rescued Cory's sister out of a request or did he actually cared? He cared about Eric, but it was different with Morgan. It brings another new meaning.

Maybe something else was there with him and Morgan...

Whatever it could be, he couldn't bring himself to do it. That's his best friend's little sister. He always thought of her as that and nothing more.

Shawn asked Heather out on a date for dinner. Cory left in hope to try to get back with Topanga. Heather accepted and the two of them left. Cory returned because his planned had failed.

The couple was at a restaurant. They're at their seats eating their dinner. Shawn's mind replayed what he had asked Cory.

He looked at his girlfriend and told her seriously. "I love you, you know that, right?" Deep down, he felt saying that wasn't right, but he needed to convince himself and hear Heather feels the same way.

"Yes," She smiled. "I can even show if you like when we get to my place."

Shawn knew what she meant. He likes the idea very much and they left without having dessert.

The two of them were later in Shawn's apartment. Heavily making out on his bed. The night with Morgan went inside his mind that he didn't want. Not when he was with a different girl. He remembered how Morgan made him felt good in all the right places.

Looking into Heather's green eyes was like staring at Morgan.

He couldn't do it. He thought too much of her. If only she knew how crazy she drives him then maybe...no. They would never happen because she's his best friend's little sister. He couldn't have sex with Heather when he's thinking of Morgan.

"We have to stop." Shawn said.

"What?" Heather never saw that coming.

Shawn let himself get off of her. She sat up staring at him in disbelief. "I can't keep doing this. Having sex all the time. I think I want something more."

To his surprise, she wasn't angry. There was no wrath he had to be under in. She was sad and disappointed, though. "It's another girl, isn't it?" She figured.

"Maybe. How do you know?"

"I date other guys, Shawn," She rolled her eyes. "I know how they work."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. At least you're man enough to tell me," She kissed him on the cheek and the two left. "Who is she?"

"I can't say..."

"I can keep secrets."

He sighed. "Promise me you'll never tell anyone,"

"Promise."

"Cory's sister."

"Morgan? Awww, she's cute. Good luck." She opened the door leaving him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're _what_?"

"I'm leaving."

Shawn stared at Cory's upset face. "But...but why?" He blubbered. "I thought you like being out on your own. What does Heather think of this?"

"We broke up."

"Because of the move, right?" Cory figured.

"Because of...personal things." Shawn shifted his eyes a little away from him.

Cory chuckled. "Shawnie, nothing can be personal with us. We're best friends. We can tell each other everything."

"Heh...don't remind me," He mumbled rubbing the back of his uncomfortably. "I just can't tell you why this time, Cory. Maybe I will soon, but not now because..." He had let his mouth talked to much. What would be a good reason? "Of the break up. I need to get over it."

"Of course. Take your time."

"Besides, it's not like I'm moving to California. I'm moving back to Philly." He smiled wanting everything to be okay with them and not make Cory worry anymore.

"Philly?" Cory said with relief. "Oh, good. You had me worried there for a little bit," He raised an eyebrow. "Why there?"

_Your sister_. No way he would say that aloud. "New York is a busy city. I'm used to Philadelphia. It's where I grew up, you know?"

"Yeah," He put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna miss you here in the Big Apple, Shawnie. It won't be the same waking up in this apartment building without you."

"Thanks, Cory." Shawn playfully rolled his eyes.

He exactly knew what he was doing when he made the decision. He wanted to be closer to Morgan.

At Chubbies, Morgan was with her boyfriend sitting at a booth. Their other friends were there too. It was a crowded place for a Friday night. Packed with teenagers. Mostly seniors from John Adams High; wanted a break before they would study for their end of the year exams.

Morgan sat in between Casey and Ashley. She was eating his large order of french fries and her drink was diet coke. Her table she was with was mostly basketball players; Casey was on the team.

Ashley spotted someone familiar to Morgan. She only saw him once at her seventeenth birthday party. She nudged her best friend on the elbow with her own. "There's Shawn. " She smirked looking at her for a reaction.

Morgan had no idea why he was there. She was a little angry, but also really annoyed. She expected Cory to be with him like always, but her brother wasn't at his side. Morgan stood up acting like she was going to throw the empty small basket where her fries was away.

She dumped them into the garbage can and looked at Shawn. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

"Sorry," The tone of voice made her sound like she didn't mean it. "You didn't answer my other question."

"I want to see you." He replied honestly.

"You're seeing me now." She smirked.

"Not like that."

Morgan instantly knew what he meant. "I'm with Casey, Shawn," He looked disappointed. "We can't happen anyway."

"Who says we can't?" Shawn almost raised his voice.

She grew frustrated because of his presence and question. "Just look at us, Shawn! You're my brother's best friend and let's not forget about the age differences."

"You once told me that age doesn't matter. Four years isn't that big of a gap, Morgan."

"I'm with Casey," She repeated firmly. "Don't come up to me like this again."

"I know you feel something for me too like I do, Morgan."

"You're wrong." She turned around and walked back to her table.

Ashley looked at her friend when she returned. "What did he want?"

"Nothing." She couldn't say it in front of Casey. Ashley knows her better than that so she knows they'll talk about it eventually when they'll have the privacy.

Morgan stared at the back of Shawn's black leather jacket. He ordered something and left when he got it in a bag. She had know idea why he should up. It was a little weird, too. Seeing him without Cory by his side. What they had was a drunken fling and she was surprised that meant something.

Maybe it had meant something to her too. She did have a crush on him which grew drastically high when she was seventeen. He helped her get over that she got stood up on homecoming. She went with a bunch of her friends anyway. That's when she became really close with Casey. She did like Shawn, though. Maybe not as much as he does to her.

Casey dropped off Morgan at her house. It was kind of late and school was tomorrow. The next day, she dropped off Josh at his school and went to her own. School was the same as usual.

When Morgan was at the lockers, she saw Tiffany Evans at the corner of her eye. She wanted to get away from her immediately. She was the girl who was with Casey at Chubbies. Casey said they didn't do anything and she believed him, but still wanted to get away from Tiffany because she was annoying.

"I had a _great_ time with Casey when we were at..." Tiffany started to say loudly to her two friends then she spotted Morgan. She knew Tiffany saw her. She just wanted to play pretend. "Oh, hi, Morgan! I hear you're back with Casey."

"Yeah..." She gritted through her teeth.

"Good thing too. I was going to make a move on him." She and her friends giggled as they walked to class.

Morgan slammed her locker closed. She hates her. She grabbed another book and slammed the locker closed again.

Opens it for a notebook.

_Slam!_

Her pencil case.

_Slam!_

"Woah..." It was Jenna. "These lockers are ancient. Don't hurt them too hard or they'll probably fall off. What gotten into you?"

"Tiffany..." She growled.

"Personally, it's Leah for me." Leah was a friend of Tiffany's.

She leaned back against her locker. "I swear there are people in my life that are just here to annoy me."

"...I'm not one of those people, right?" Jenna asked unsure.

"Of course not. You and Ash are fine."

"Is it that Shawn guy? Ash told me about what happened at Chubbies."

"He thinks because we..." She didn't want to say the word sex in school. "_Did it_...he's automatically in love with me. He just doesn't get it."

"Maybe it's not just about the..._you know_. You actually have a guy who likes you for who you are. That's rare."

"I have Casey..."

"He was with Tiffany. You really believe him when Tiffany flaunts what happened with them in your face?"

Morgan was stunned. "You would believe Tiffany?"

"I know, I know...shocker. Casey could be lying."

With the Casey and Shawn issue, she got confused. "Maybe. I don't know..."

"Shawn's been best friends with Cory. He should know you longer."

"He took notice of me when I turned fifteen. He was waiting for Cory and it was just the two of us. We talked a lot and actually enjoyed each other's company."

"See? The connection he fell in love with!"

Morgan rolled her glaring at her. "Shut up."

At the Matthew's residence, she and Casey were doing their homework together in the kitchen. At the time, they were the only ones home. Her parents was at work and Josh was at soccer practice. She thought over what Jenna told her about Casey. If he really was worth not caring what could happen with him an Tiffany.

"Let's take a break." Morgan said and closed her English book on her notebook.

"Agree." Casey said with relief.

She played with her fingers underneath table. A habit she rarely does because she's not always nervous. "If you really love me, you would tell me anything, right?"

He looked at her confused. "Where's this coming from?"

"I'm curious." She insisted, but to her ears, didn't sound convincing enough.

"Yes. Why-"

"I think we should break up." Morgan blurted.

Casey was stunned. "...What?"

"I don't think I can trust you," She confessed in a rush. "Since I can't trust you, we won't last. We can't work."

"You still believe Tiffany and I did something, do you?" He figured, sighing.

"No," She lied. "I don't like to feel this way with you. We really should, Casey. It would help. For the both of us."

Casey stared at in disbelief for a moment absorbing it all in. He gathered his stuff in his book bag. "Fine," He muttered. "Whatever." He walked out of the door.

When he walked out, it was like bad energy disappeared and Morgan felt contentment.


	5. Author's Note

Look at my profile for more information.


End file.
